A Sweet and Smut moment between Question and Huntress
by LordFrieza
Summary: Date night between Huntress and Question. It's a sweet moment followed by a slightly smutty moment.


This Story has been Rated A for Adult for adult content.

(Gotham - Saint Michael's Cathedral - Rooftop)

The bitter cold bit against her as she looked down at the street below. The sound of the mummer of the crowd as they passed the aging and decaying church wasn't much of a surprise. Instead what was a surprise was being here, on the rooftop of this church, doing a stakeout for Batman Lite instead of being at home warm in bed with Q. It wasn't often the two of them took time out to just be a married couple. The birth of their children had been one of the first major times, but to just be together, as a couple, was rare. Q was letting the one person he trusted enough watch their children. Of course she felt the flying rodent's wife was more suitable, but she didn't argue. It was going to be perfect, and instead it was robbed from her.

"Please Helena, I need an extra set of eyes I can trust," she mocked as she stood in the thirty degree temperature.

He had better catch Thorn. In fact he didn't just need to catch Thorn, but he needed to let her beat the living shit out of him when he did catch him.

She watched the people below so intently she almost didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She began to whirl around when she felt something warm drape across her shoulders. Two strong arms then wrapped around her and lightly pulled her into a hug.

"I guess this is a common date night for us huh?" she asked.

"It could be worse. We could be inside of McDonald's," he replied.

The idea of seeing Q freak out inside of a McDonald's, of watching him inspecting the employees' every movement in order to link up the theory about the conspiracy made her chuckle lightly.

"I suppose so," she said.

"Thought you could use some help, and besides, I didn't want to spend our night alone," he replied.

"I'm glad," she replied.

They stood in comfortable silence, him holding, her being held, for a few minutes before she spotted him. Rupert Thorn walked toward the side of the Cathedral. A wicked smile crossed her lips and she leaned against Q.

"Give me a few seconds and then we'll go enjoy ourselves," she said.

It took so precious little time to capture Thorn. He tried to run, they all try to, but he wasn't able to get far. A well placed kick, and an dart to the knee ensured that he wasn't going anywhere very fast. She thought quickly about venting a little more frustration out on the mafioso, but decided against it. Instead she made her way back to her babydoll. It didn't take long for them to get home. Once inside any sense of professionalism, not that there really was any, disappeared completely. Instead there was a hungry shedding and shredding of clothes. She moaned as she felt her prize. The length, width, and weight of it was something she loved and she desired. She felt his mouth greedily kissing down her neck, making its way to her right breast. She moaned as she leaned back and felt his hot breath against her nipple. The wetness of his tongue touched it and she shuttered at the pleasure. She could feel his hands paying special attention to her left breast and her sex.

His fingers lightly running down the length of her labia, gently pressing, only slightly, into her and removing back out.

He teased, and while she loved every second of it right now teasing wasn't what she wanted. She pushed him back, making him lose balance for a moment, and land on the couch. Before he could say a word she was over him. The warmth of her depth was radiating against his length. She pushed down, feeling herself becoming full of him. The bond they had becoming stronger by this display of need and hunger. She ground her hips against him, she rushed fast and hard. The desire to be full of him present in her mind. This was something she needed so badly. Something she had wanted when Batman Lite called her away from her babydoll. She was determined to get it back plus extra.

"Helena," he moaned.

She felt him take control. He sat up, holding her, lifting her, pulling her down.

"Hard babydoll, Please, hard!" she cried.

He didn't disappoint. She felt give her all she needed, all she would ever ask for. They moved again, and this time he was over her. His mouth again greedily at her breast. He pulled back to send her to the blissful place they both loved to go. For a moment all of time stood still. She was panting, happy, fulfilled, and completely satisfied.

"This is a much better date night," she said.


End file.
